And at the End was You
by Kylie18
Summary: A year after getting married, and settling into their new lives (and a job for Tony)...fate brings Tony and Angela a little surprise. When the unexpected becomes, the expected...the whole family has to ready themselves for the biggest (little) change of all. Rated T for angst, drama, and because well...the subject matter and because Mona is Mona.
1. Authors Notes

**Just a few quick things before we begin:**

This is set in The Morning After and Two Father's-One Son universe, however they all stand alone. I will mention some of the events of TFOS in the first few chapters, though. You will not be confused if you haven't read.

Tony and Angela are in their early forties at best when the show ended, I realize 40ish is a bit old for babies in the early 90's but I think it can be done. And honestly, I think had the show gone on they would have gone **there** with then anyway. So, here goes.

I like to write realistically, so this is not going to be a flowers and candy story, and it's not going to be one that's angst free. I'm a stickler for characterization so I'll definitely try to keep them as in line as I can.

Sam and Hank- I didn't like that they got married so quickly, but I grew to like Hank. I thought he and Sam got an easy go of things though, and want to shake it up a bit.

I've already decided the gender of the baby and the name. If you pay attention throughout the story, you'll figure it out quite early.


	2. Chapter 1: Three Minutes

**Chapter 1**

"Okay, I got everything you wanted," Sam told Angela as she set the paper bag down on Angela's dressing table.

Angela nodded, opening the bag. "Aspirin. Cold medicine. Antacids' and Anti-Nausea pills…" She said, riffling through the contents. She was just about to close the bag when she noticed another items near the bottom. Her eyes shot from the bag up to meet Sam's. " A pregnancy test…" She blew out softly, "Oh are you pregnant? Am I going to be a grandma?"

Sam laughed lightly, and shook her head. "I'm not pregnant; I'm not even worried that I might be…"

"I don't understand, then why…"

"It's for you." She'd picked up two tests at Mona's suggestion. They'd finally been able to have their girl's night, the night before, and they'd watched completely confused as Angela went from being unable to keep anything down, to inhaling half a cheese cake in a matter of minutes. Mona mused that she'd only ever seen a woman go from zero to starving that quickly, was when she was pregnant. Mona had slipped her some money, and told her to pick up the tests while she was out getting the rest of the things Angela needed.

They'd decided that Sam should broach the subject with Angela first; as they figured that Angela would laugh Mona right out of her room.

Angela laughed, hard, deep, thoroughly amused by the mere suggestion. "You can't be serious," Angela finally managed to say through her laughter.

"Very," Sam replied, motioning to the bag and the tests that were still inside.

"Samantha," Angela started, finally managing to curb her laughter. "I am not pregnant."

"I'm not so sure about that," Sam countered. "You've had this flu way to long for it to just be a normal flu. I've never seen anyone go from throwing up to inhaling half a cheesecake in a matter of minutes. And I've never seen you so emotional about things; that little meltdown you had about that cheese campaign…"

Angela nodded, all of that was true, but it didn't mean she was pregnant. "It's stress and maybe an ulcer. That's all. Really."

"Maybe," Sam conceded, "but maybe not. Why don't you just take the test and we'll find out for sure."

"Do you know how impossible you sound?" Angela asked. "I'm forty one years old, well past my child bearing years. It's not probable, Sam."

"Lots of women are having babies later, and besides probable doesn't mean impossible. I'm sure that you can still have babies right? And that you and dad…" She stopped at that, and shook her head, "Ugh, never mind that thought. But I mean, it is possible."

"Alright, yes, it is possible. But it's not the right line of inquire into what's wrong with me," Angela told her. "I'll make you the same promise I made your father, if I'm not better by the time he and Jonathon get back, I'll go see a doctor."

Sam nodded. "You know, Dad probably wouldn't be too happy if I were to tell him about the trip I just made to the drugstore…"

"You wouldn't," Angela asked, but Sam nodded vehemently.

"He told Mona and me to take care of you, I'd be failing him if I didn't tell him…"

"Alright fine," She blew out, shaking her head as she rummaged through the bag. "I'll take the test. But you do know that the results don't really mean anything."

Sam laughed and pulled a second test from the bag. "They're ninety five percent accurate. Besides, I knew you'd question the results of just one so I bought two." She handed Angela the second box, a knowing smile on her lips.

"Oh you are your father's daughter."

"Thank you," Sam nodded proudly.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Angela mused as Sam read the directions. "It's crazy." It really wasn't, when she actually stopped to think about it, but she wasn't going to let Sam know that. She'd started to wonder if there was something more to all of this a few days before. When she'd realized that her period was late. It was like clockwork for her body even as she'd gotten older, so even a day or two delay was enough for her to take notice. She hadn't put the pieces together until just a few minutes ago. Still, the probability that she was pregnant was low and they were likely just over-thinking it all.

"I don't think it is, but we'll see."

Angela grabbed the boxes, shook her head at Sam and headed for the bathroom.

"You and Dad are going to make beautiful babies," Sam laughed as Angela left the room. She didn't see why Angela was so opposed to the idea. They would make beautiful babies. And after everything they'd been through, a biological child of their own seemed like the perfect way to bring it all full circle. Besides, she and Hank weren't ready for children of their own, but this one would be great practice.

A little sister would be nice. Even another brother would be bearable. But mostly she just wanted this for her parents, for all they'd been through and all the time they'd lost.

They deserved a little Bower, well Robinson, Micelli to bring their story full circle.

"So, three minutes?" Angela asked from the door way. "I think these are going to be the longest three minutes of my life."

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 2: Two for Two

**Author's Note:** You'll see the theme of this chapter, Angela's heart vs. her head, throughout the fic. This chapter is meant to introduce the struggle as the shock and surprise clouds most of the thought.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"This is the longest three minutes of my life," Angela confirmed, and Sam nodded.

They were in Tony and Angela's bed, propped up with pillows against the headboard, feet outstretched. They were talking, waiting, trying to distract themselves, but it wasn't working nearly as well as they wanted.

"I'm not even the one waiting for the timer to go off, and I can hardly stand it."

"I still think this is ridiculous," Angela told her, "I know what my symptoms were when I was first pregnant with Jonathon, I would know."

"I'm pretty sure I've read in a few different magazines that each pregnancy is different," Sam challenged, "Besides, that was seventeen years ago, you're body has changed, and you might not remember as well as you did."

"Gee thanks, it's not like I wasn't feeling old as it is."

Sam laughed. "The idea doesn't appeal to you at all?"

Angela was quiet for a few seconds, the words on her lips but her mind screaming not to say them. "Of course it does. I just…"

The timer they'd set on Angela's alarm clock rang out loudly. Sam and Angela exchanged a quick glance.

"You go," Angela told her, reaching over to flip off the alarm.

"I already know what they're going to say," Sam teased as she moved to get off the bed.

Angela shook her head as she watched Sam leave the room. The idea did have some appeal, okay, lots of appeal. Her and Tony sharing another child, one with his eyes and her smile; his zest for life and her sensible approach to the world, would be the perfect combination. If she closed her eyes, let her mind wander for even a second, she could picture it. She could want it. "Sam?" She said, even before she actually saw her in the doorway.

Sam nodded and took a few steps into the room, "I'd really love a little sister. But a brother would be cool too."

The color drained from Angela's face and her eyes went wide. "It's…it's…positive?" She didn't know why she was questioning Sam, the smile she was flashing was answer enough.

"Two for two. Congratulations."

They were positive? Both of them? "Are you sure?"

Sam nodded. "Plus you're pregnant, minus you're not. You've got two pluses. You're pregnant."

Angela shook her head and got up from the bed. "Are you sure?" She repeated, though she knew, she could see it in Sam's eyes, she could feel it in her soul and really, it all made more sense than she was willing to admit.

"Angela," Sam started, standing in front of her, eyes locked with hers, "you can go check if you'd like, but I think you know I'm sure. You're having a baby."

"I'm having a baby," The words fell from her lips, slowly, on a hard breath. She was clearly in shock. Her knees felt weak, and swayed on her feet. She blew out hard breath, and flopped backward onto the edge of the bed. "I'm having a baby."

Sam nodded and sat down next to her. "It's so exciting. Dad is going to be so happy."

Angela looked over at Sam and opened her mouth to speak, but the words were caught in her throat.

"Tony's going to be happy…" Mona's voice rang out from the bedroom doorway, "does this mean we're having a baby?"

Sam nodded happily, "Two for two."

Mona let out a happy squeal and clapped her hands together. "Oh, I am so happy for you."

Angela nodded deftly, lost in thought.

Mona looked over at Sam, who shrugged. "She's thinking again."

"Ah," Mona nodded, and sat down next to Angela.

Sam was to her left and Mona to her right, both of them reaching for one of her hands. "It is a bit of a shock, isn't it?" Mona asked, studying her daughter's profile.

"A bit of a shock?" Angela replied, eyes sliding back and forth between the two women at her sides. "I'm not even sure what to do next."

"Be happy," Sam said.

"I am happy," She told them. "This is incredible," She breathed eyes sliding down to her abdomen. "It's just…"

"Bad timing," Mona nodded.

"Tony just got a new job. The Agency is busier now than it's been in years…"

"If couple's waited for the time to be right, they'd never have children," Mona reminded her.

"After everything you've been through, this is nothing. You and dad can totally handle a baby."

Sam was right. They'd been through enough over the last ten years to know that they could handle a baby. They could probably handle five or six of them, but that didn't mean the thought of being a mother, now at her age, at this point in her life, in their lives...didn't terrify her.

"You have all of us to help, dear," Mona reminded her. "I know it's shocking, but I'm quite good with babies."

Angela tossed her a small smile.

"Whenever I have free time, you've got a babysitter in me," Sam told her. "And it'll be good practice for Hank, he hasn't spent much time around kids."

"We're all here for you, dear."

Angela's smile widened at that, and she looked from her mother to Sam. "I can almost see him. He'd look just like Tony."

"I think he'd be a baseball player," Sam added. "But he'd have your book smarts. He'd probably be crunching numbers for the next tax year in the dugout."

They all laughed at that, but Mona shook her head. "What is all this talk of a boy? It's going to be a girl."

"Oh a girl would be lovely," Angela nodded.

"I don't know if Dad could handle that," Sam said through a laugh. "Having to let his little girl grow up again, I'm not sure he'd survive."

"I'd pay to watch that," Mona teased.

"She'd be beautiful wouldn't she?" Angela asked, her voice softer, further away, her mind lost to visions of a dark haired little girl, with Tony's eyes and her smile danced before her.

"Maybe it'll be twins. One of each," Mona said, and Sam nodded, excited.

"That would be great!"

"Thank you both for that thought," Angela shook her head. "I was just starting to warm up to the idea of one and now I'm going to worry about twins."

"It would be great," Mona added, "But don't worry about things that aren't likely to happen. Focus on here and the now. You're having a baby. We have a lot of things to do to get ready."

"You should probably start by telling Dad."

"What am I going to say to him?"

Mona shook her head. "Well you might want to start with, 'Tony, I'm pregnant'."

Angela rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I don't mean that, Mother. I mean what am I going to say to him? About all of this?"

Sam squeezed their still joined hands and looked over at Mona, and then at Angela. "You think too much. Just feel it and go with your heart."

"What she said," Mona nodded, as Angela's eyes slipped shut and leaned over to rest her head on her mother's shoulder.

"My heart wants to run out and go shopping, start picking out nursery furniture."

"We can do that on the way home from the doctor's appointment you're going to set up," Mona told, throwing her weight as mother and grandmother around, just enough to bring then all back to reality.

They would sit here as long as Angela needed them too; and they would talk her through whatever concerns she talked herself into having. And they'd go have dinner somewhere special, celebrate. They'd talk about nursery colors and names and how great ways she could tell Tony and Jonathon. They would do this together.

They'd been a family longer than they could remember and they always would be. Family took care of each other, no matter how many surprises life threw at them.

**To be continued **


	4. Chapter 3: Now or Never?

**Author's notes:** Come on, Tony and Angela never did anything easily and something or someone always got in their way. This is no different. I promise I won't drag it on to much longer.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So, how are you going to tell Dad?" They'd been sitting on this secret for two days, while they waited for her dad and Jonathon to get home. They were due home in an hour or so and the news of Angela's pregnancy was all they could talk about.

Angela shrugged, "I was just going to tell him."

Mona sighed. "Angela, dear, that's boring. This isn't the kind of thing you tell your husband every day, you have to make it special."

"Yeah, Mona's right. What if you never get this chance again? And all you tell dad is that you're pregnant?"

Angela shook her head. "I haven't had time or felt well enough to think of anything special." She was swamped with two campaigns for two clients who were two of the most demanding she'd ever worked with. The flu, or make that morning sickness as it seemed to be, was more of and all day sickness. She didn't remember it being nearly as bad during her pregnancy with Jonathon.

"You still have time," Mona reminded her.

"We'll help you. You still have over an hour before dad and Jonathon can get home. We can do a lot with that amount of time."

"Why can't I just tell him?" She asked again, not sure why the need for something elaborate and drawn out. She was excited. She almost couldn't wait to tell him. In fact, she'd almost slipped and told him the past two nights when he called to check in—she wasn't sure how much control over the words she'd have when she finally saw him again.

"This is a baby, Angela. You can't just tell him. You have to set the mood, set up something romantic and then tell him."

"Like they do in the movies," Sam nodded.

"This isn't a movie," Angela reminded them, "The way the last two days have gone, if I drag this out, I might not get to tell him until I'm giving birth." She was exaggerating, but it was true. Between her campaigns, her morning sickness, Tony's teaching schedule and equally demanding coaching position, if one thing went wrong in the next three days she wasn't going to have a chance to tell him in any special way-or before her doctors appointment.

"Don't be melodramatic, dear," Mona said, shaking her head.

"It's not melodramatic, Mother. How many times have Tony and I ever had anything go as planned the first time?"

Mona and Sam nodded, that was true. The path to true love had ever been easy for those two.

"How many times has something come between Tony and I even temporarily? I'd love to have a quiet dinner with Tony, sit curled up in each other's arms by the fire, as I tell him. But if I wait for that moment, it's never going to happen."

"Okay, so maybe you have a point," Sam conceded, all the stops, starts and missteps her parents had taken over the years playing in her head. "But still, just telling him is kind of…"

"Boring, dear. The word you're looking for is boring. But then, you and Tony have always been boring."

"Not that boring," Sam said with a teasing laugh, and a wink at Mona. "She is pregnant."

"Samantha!" Angela gasped through a shocked breathed.

"Oh please, Angela. The kids and I spent eight years waiting to find you and Tony in bed together after night of passion. A Let us have our fun!"

Sam laughed and stood up from the table. "However you tell him, he's going to be thrilled, " Sam reminded her as she leaned down to kiss Angela on the cheek. "Call me tomorrow?"

Angela nodded. "Goodnight sweetheart. Tell Hank I'm glad he's home safe."

"What could happen to him a puppet convention?" Mona mused.

"With him, who knows," Sam shrugged before heading out the door.

"Looks like you're not going to have to wait much longer," Mona said, motioning out the kitchen window.

Sam had barely cleared the driveway when they heard Tony and Jonathon pull up.

"Tony didn't think they'd be back for another hour when I talked to them this morning," Angela said, nervously. The traffic must have been better than the was expecting. It didn't really matter if they were home now or in an hour, she was still nervous. Once Tony knew, it was real. There was no denying it.

"If I were a different person, I'd leave you alone," Mona said, and Angela nodded, as she got up from the table.

"Don't ever change, Mother." She laughed, headed for the backdoor. She had it open before Jonathon and Tony were even out of the car.

"Easy, easy," Jonathon was saying, arm around Tony as he helped him slowly toward the door. Jonathon and Tony were mumbling something, as they made their way to the door. Obviously something had happened after she'd spoken to them earlier in the day.

"Oh, Tony, what happened?"

"Incident with some Poison Ivy," Tony blew out, as Angela closed the door behind them.

"We were playing catch this morning, and Tony fell…"

"I did not fall, Jonathon. It's called sliding to make a great catch. I just wasn't watching where I landed."

"Yeah, he slid end over end and rolled right through a foot of it," Jonathon was trying not laugh as the memory flashed before him.

Mona laughed from the table, obviously picturing something similar to what Jonathon was remembering. "Why didn't you have a video camera?"

"Mother!" Angela scolded, as she assisted Jonathon to get Tony into the house. "It's not funny."

Jonathon nodded. "It was at the time," He laughed.

"If I could…" Tony mumbled, and Jonathon shook his head at him.

"We need to get you some Calamine lotion…" Angela started, but Jonathon interrupted with a nod.

"We already got some. A whole back seat full," He told them, as they all helped Tony into a chair, easing him down slowly. "He's supposed take a bath in Oatmeal, use some Calamine and take a few Antihistamines, before bed," Jonathon told them, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. "The guys at the drugstore wrote it all down. Since it's just on his arms and his chest, they said he shouldn't be in too much pain." He'd be the first one to tease Tony, and he had, but he was also the first one there, and he would be as long as Tony needed him. "There were some other campers nearby, who told Tony to jump in the stream and they had some rubbing alcohol." Jonathon shrugged. "I don't know if they know what they're talking about, but it seems like it could be worse."

Angela nodded, and Mona read the note over her shoulder. "Sounds like you two have a hot night of Oatmeal and lotion." She said it with a wink, and a if Tony would have been paying attention, he would have caught the innuendo in her voice.

Tony shook his head. "It's not too bad. Hopefully the itching will stop in the next few days."

"Where do we keep the oatmeal?" Angela asked, offering Tony a sweet smile. It was funny how a few minutes earlier, she'd been sure that she would take one look at Tony and the words would just fall from her mouth. And now she was going to have to draw an oatmeal bath and spend the rest of the night taking care of him. She touched a barely there palm to her stomach, and cast a soft smile toward her hand. Soon. Soon there would be no distractions. At least she hoped that would be the case.

With them you never could tell.

**To be continued **


	5. Chapter 4: To tell the Truth

**Author's Notes:** I promise that Tony won't be in the dark much longer, but this is Tony and Angela, things don't go right the first time. Or even the second. Besides, a little calm before the storm, if you will.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Feeling better, itchy?" Mona asked, pretending to lift the back of Tony's shirt as she passed by him, headed for the coffee pot.

"Mona," He shook his head, before swatting at the hand she was trying to sneak toward the plate of food in front of him. "This is Angela's; your breakfast is on the table."

"Why does she get special treatment?" She was half pouting, half pretending. It wasn't every day that Angela slept in or that Tony took her breakfast in bed. Maybe she'd been wrong in thinking Angela had chickened out and had told him after all. "If she can't come down for breakfast she shouldn't eat."

He shook his head in reply. "She hasn't been feeling well lately, and she took such good care of me last night, I wanted to do something nice for her. Besides, I missed her."

She put her finger to her open mouth and made a gagging motion. "She has trained you well."

"You have no heart," He shook his head and moved to grab the tray from the counter.

He wasn't giving her much. He didn't know about the baby, or he wasn't supposed to know that she knew. She wasn't quite sure which. She shrugged at him. "Not really. I guess I should just be happy that Angela found someone to love her."

"And a hopeless romantic," He scoffed. "I just want to make her feel special."

She nodded, and studied his face. He wore a soft, peaceful smile. He was either the best actor ever or he really didn't know. "I guess you're pretty excited, huh?"

"About what?" He asked, arranging things one last time on the tray.

"Oh come on, don't give me that. You know what. About the ba…" She stopped at the look in his eyes, at the way his face twisted with confusion. "The…baseball game," She nodded, yeah that sounded good. "It's the big first game of the finals tomorrow, isn't it?"

"That's not what you were going to say," He told her, knowing the look on her face; the gleam in her eyes.

"Yes it was," She fired back instantly, adding a nod for effect.

"No it wasn't," He countered, "What were you really going to say, Mona?"

She shook her head. "I was going to say that." She turned her back to him to pour herself more coffee.

"Mona…" He started, but Angela's voice from the doorway stopped him from going any further.

"What are you two arguing about at such an early hour?" She yawned, crossing the distance from the door to them.

"Early hour?" Mona said back, "It's after nine, dear."

"What?" Angela shrieked, "Why would you let me sleep? I'm late for work."

"It's Sunday," Tony said, slightly amused and slightly confused at the sight of her. She looked like hell, and he had a feeling she felt much the same. "You okay?"

Okay? Sure, if that's what he wanted to call her morning sickness. If that's what he wanted to call the fact that she was starving and the mere thought of food was making her ill, all at the time. Then yes, she was okay. She nodded. "Of course, I'm fine. Just a little out of it this morning."

He nodded as she stood before him, offering him a soft smile as she leaned in to kiss his lips. "How are you? How is the itching?" She wondered, watching him nod.

"Could be worse," He told her, leaning in for another kiss. "I have a good nurse."

"She'd be a great one if she borrowed my nurse's costume."

"Mona!" Tony shook his head. "Go eat your breakfast."

"I'd rather eat Angela's," She moped, headed for the table.

"I have a special breakfast?" She asked, peaking around him.

"It was going to be breakfast in bed…" He started, "but since you're awake, it's not really special."

"What did you make me?" She asked happily, headed for the table.

"Waffles with lots of whipped cream, eggs and toast, and coffee," He smiled, laying the tray in front of her at the table.

"Suck up," Mona teased, though her smile gave her way. Tony obviously didn't know about the baby yet, and had simply done this to show his love for Angela. She'd waited a long time to see her daughter loved by a good man.

"I'm a lucky girl," Angela smiled, leaning up from the chair to kiss him quickly. The food looked delicious and she was starving. She was also nauseous.

"So I was thinking we could…" However he was going to finish that thought would have to wait. He watched as Angela jumped up from her chair, covered her mouth, and made quick exit from the kitchen.

Mona shrugged when Tony cast her concerned glance.

"She's still sick, isn't she?" He worried.

"She's fine," Mona nodded.

"She's not fine and you weren't talking about the game earlier," He told her. "What's going on, Mona?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Really. She's fine." Angela was right; she might not get to tell him about the baby until she was giving birth.

"You're hiding something," He shook his head disapprovingly at her. "So was Sam when I saw her earlier. The three of you are conspiring against me, aren't you?"

"We would never," She told him, though even she knew she didn't sound believable. She wanted to tell him; she wondered if she should, just get it over with. "She's fine, really."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't believe ya, but I don't have time to fight with you either," He told her, already moving past her toward the door. He needed to check on Angela. "You stay here," He said from the doorway.

She mock saluted him. "Aye aye, Captain."

She shook her head, eyes on the door as it swung closed. Obviously the road to happily ever after was going to continue to be curved for those two. They never could do anything right the first time. "Good luck with those two, kid." She grabbed toast from Angela's plate, and headed for the back door.

If they made it through this pregnancy, it would be as much a miracle as the baby itself.

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 5: Baseball and Babies

**Author's Notes**: I ended the chapter the way I did for a lot of reasons, reasons you'll understand soon. The final line had to go to Mona, I mean, it's Mona. Hope you enjoy. The good stuff is about to begin, as little boy or girl Micelli's arrival nears.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

"What was that Ump, what was that?" Mona was on her feet yelling at the baseball field before them.

Sam was to her left yelling something similar, while Tony and Jonathon seemed to be equally as upset in the dugout. She knew more about baseball now than she ever had, but she didn't always follow along and this time her mind was elsewhere.

Tony still didn't know about her pregnancy—and her doctor's appointment was scheduled for tomorrow after work. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him or that she hadn't tried to tell him, there just never seemed to be a moment. He'd come home from his trip and went straight into an oatmeal bath to help relieve the symptoms of his run in with poison ivy. Her mother thought it was ridiculous, but that hardly seemed like the right moment to tell him. They'd drifted off to sleep not long after. The next morning she'd been overcome with morning sickness for the first part of the day; and locked into a conference call the rest of the day. They'd had a few minutes alone after dinner, and had settled in on the couch. They'd barely gotten through how the trip had been and what Jonathon's plans were, before falling asleep.

She'd woken up this morning to find the kitchen full; Jonathon, her mother, even Sam and Hank were having breakfast. Tony was happily cooking as they made ideal small talk. Naturally the room had fallen silent at her entrance and all eyes turned on her. Though, only her mother and Sam knew why. Jonathon and Hank seemed to understand that there was something they were being left out of, however. It was a hint, a nudge, to get her to final tell Tony. She couldn't do it then. Not with all them there. Not with all eyes on her; all eyes on them. She'd spun tale, about something? She couldn't even remember anymore. She had her breakfast, and he had his. They'd kissed goodbye and headed to work.

Now they were here, just after eight in the evening and nine innings into the game. He'd gotten the job as Junior Varsity Baseball coach at the start of the year, and had been preparing these young men for this very game; game one of the finals all season. He was amazing, though he always had been. Balancing his coaching job and teaching History two nights a week at a local junior college, his coaching job, and their life together, like it was nothing at all. He had waited so long for his turn, and after Iowa they both wondered if it would ever come. Now he had it, and was so happy that she worried news of her pregnancy would change things for the worse.

"Okay, that's the end of the game," Mona told her, "you better get ready to go down there."

Angela shook her head, trying to bring her focus back to reality. "I can't just go down there and tell him."

"If you don't, you're not going to get to before tomorrow," Sam reminded her. "They're going for pizza after the game, remember?"

"And with the way you've been, you'll be asleep before he gets home," Mona said. "They're just about to clear the field after a big win…it's the perfect time to tell him."

"I don't know…" She wasn't sure about anything at the moment. She had to tell him. She needed to. She wanted him with her at her appointment, but telling him such life changing news on the baseball field didn't seem quite right.

"Tell him," Sam nudged her playfully in the side. "He's going to be so happy."

Mona nodded in agreement. "What are you waiting for dear?"

She sighed. They were right. It was now or never. Sam offered her a knowing smile and a nod of encouragement and Mona squeezed her hand.

Thankfully they were sitting at the end of the bleachers and she was able to exit the row quickly and hurry down the stairs. Sam and Mona followed a few steps behind her. They didn't want to interrupt the moment, but they weren't going to miss it.

They stopped just off the first base line, watching as Angela turned the corner toward the dugout.

"Alright, what's going on?" Jonathon asked, from their left. He was Tony's assistant coach, and was coming back from a quick rallying talk with the team and was on his way to Tony so they could both congratulate the team on their win. "I know those looks. You two have had them since Tony and I got home."

Mona and Sam shook their heads in unison.

He shook his own head in disapproval and followed their eyes to the entrance of the dugout, where Tony stood talking to the coach of the other team; Angela headed toward them. "This has something to do with Mom, doesn't it?"

They shook their heads again, knowing grins playing on their lips.

He'd ask if she was sick, but their smiles said otherwise. "What's going on? Come on, tell me."

"Shut up. I want to hear." Sam told him, watching as Angela neared Tony.

"She's going to tell him!" Mona exclaimed, excited. "Come on, we can't hear from here."

"Tell him what?" Jonathon asked, following them as they moved a few feet down line.

"About the baby," Sam blurted out.

"Baby?" He blew black, confused. "What baby?"

* * *

She stopped just off to his right, waiting for his chat with the other coach to conclude. She wasn't going to interrupt, and she wasn't going to move this along any faster than it was going. She couldn't explain it, but she was actually nervous about telling him. About his reaction; even though she knew her mother and Sam were right. He was going to be thrilled and he wasn't going to do anywhere near the amount of thinking and worrying about how this changed everything, that she'd been doing.

The other coach caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye, and nodded in her direction. He smiled and Tony turned to look at her.

"Angela," He smiled, motioning her closer. "Paul Owens, this is my wife Angela.."

She smiled and reached out to shake the hand he held out to her. She didn't really know what the rest of the conversation was about, nor did she care. He was gone in a minute or so and Tony turned to face her. "Did you enjoy the game?" He asked, and she nodded. "How was my coaching? Jonathon thought I should have changed pitchers, but I'm glad we stuck with Johnson. That kid has an arm."

She nodded again, a nervous smile playing on her lips. Just tell him. It was easy. Only the words didn't seem to come out. "He pitched a good game; that was a good call."

He laughed lightly at that and nodded, taking a step toward her. "Oh really? Did you learn about baseball while Jonathon and I were gone?" He was close enough to lean in, steal her lips in a barely there kiss.

Her eyes fluttered shut, and she blew out a soft breath against his lips. "You okay?" He asked, easing back so he could look at her.

She nodded. Just tell him. "Just a little tired. And hungry."

"Good thing we're going for pizza," He nodded, reaching out to take her hand. "Come on, you can tell me how my congratulations speech is." Sure it was only game one of a seven game series, but his team had won only a handful of games the previous season, so even making it to the championship was a victory.

He tugged at her hand, intent to pull her toward where the team was gathered, but she resisted.

"Tony…" She pushed out through a shaky breath.

He nodded and then cocked is head in confusion. "Yeah?"

"I…" She managed to force that one out through her nerves. "I…"

"You what?" He asked, confused. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I've been trying to tell you…"

"Coach! Hey Coach, what's the hold up?" The team was getting impatient, and hungry. They were teenage boys after all.

"Angela…" He started, shaking his head. "What's going on? Something happened while I was away…"

"I…" She tried again, but the words got stuck at the back of her throat.

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there? Are ya sick?"

She shook her head and tugged at their still joined hands. She sucked in a shaky breath, and opened her fingers against his hand, causing his fingers to do the same. She laid his palm barely there against her stomach, her hand resting over his. "We're having a baby," She forced the words out hard, fast, and quickly looked up from their joined hands.

His eyes were wide and his face twisted in thought. "We are?" He asked softly, through a surprise filled breath.

She nodded, a nervous smile teasing at the corners of her mouth. She mouthed a shaky yes before finally saying it aloud for the first time. "I'm pregnant."

He nodded at that, and his eyes met hers. "Really?" He was smiling now, bright and wide.

She nodded again. "I've been trying to tell you since you and Jonathon got home, there just wasn't a good time. I just couldn't wait any longer," She was rambling nervously. "I know this was unexpected and I know the timing isn't right and…"

He was laughing lightly as he shook his head and stepped toward her. He left his hand left hand resting on her stomach, and his left moved to cup her cheek. "And you still think too much."

"I do?" She was smiling now as she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah," He nodded. "We're having a baby! That's all that matters."

"We're having a baby!" She could say it happily, proudly, now. Now that she could see the love, the calmness in his eyes.

He pulled her to him, and kissed her.

She held him close and leaned into his lips, his embrace. They could do this. How could she ever have doubted? "So, when do you think we made this baby?" He whispered into her ear after he was sure he'd kissed her with all the love he felt for her; in this very moment. In every moment, really.

"We'll find out tomorrow. I have a doctor's appointment after work," She told him.

He was about to reply, when they heard voices over their shoulders. "I want a brother!" Jonathon was saying, and Sam was countering with her desire for a sister. Mona was musing that she didn't care what gender they had; she just wanted the new baby to call her something other than grandma. "Really we just want a healthy baby," Sam told them, throwing her arms around her parents. Jonathon and Mona echoed her sentiments. "Congratulations!"

Tony and nodded and pulled his family close. "Hey guys," He called over Angela's shoulder to the team, "forget the talking, let's go celebrate! We won and Angela and I are having a baby!"

Their calls of "All right, Coach!" and "Way to go" could be heard loud and clear even as they ran towards the parking lot.

"So, when do you think you made this baby?" Mona asked curiously, as they headed for the car.

Tony and Angela shook their heads, and Sam and Jonathon mocked gagged behind them. They were all smiles and laughter. Love and devotion. They'd been enough together to know that there wasn't anything they couldn't handle, good, bad, ugly.

** To be continued **


	7. Chapter 6: Miracles Happen

**Not sure what happened when I posted this? The site was acting up and it took me over an hour to even get it posted. Sorry about that.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Eight weeks huh?" Tony raised his eyebrows seductively at his wife. "That means we likely made our baby on our anniversary."

Angela nodded, "She did say give or take a few days."

"Give or take nothin'," He shook his head vehemently, "You know how good we were that night."

Her cheeks flushed slightly, and she nodded slowly. "It is rather fitting that after all these years, we conceive a child on our first wedding anniversary."

"Sounds like us," He smiled. "It's amazing to think we're going to see our child."

Her pregnancy had been confirmed through an exam. She was just over eight weeks along, give or take a week or so. Her doctor seemed encouraged by the tests she'd already done, but they were waiting on the results of her blood work. Dr. Colin's was set to return any minute, to conduct an ultrasound.

"I didn't have one with Jonathon," She told him. "The technology was still new and my doctor didn't think it was needed. I take it Marie didn't have one with Sam?"

He shrugged. "We barely had enough money to pay for doctor's appointments. There wasn't ever a thought about anything else."

"We're lucky then, aren't we?" She wished her doctor would hurry back with the results. She hated exam rooms, the paper robes, and the smell of antiseptic.

"Very," He raised their joined hands to his lips. He was sitting on the exam table next to her, his hand warm in hers. The only time he'd left her side was the few minutes Dr. Colin's had asked him to step out of the room so she could conduct her exam. He was hovering; he was already being over protective and attentive. He was absolutely adorable and she was lucky to have him.

"Are you nervous?" She wondered looking over at him.

"A little. You?"

"A lot," She blew out through a shaky breath, "I can't help but worry…"

"Stop worrying, stop thinkin and enjoy this," He said firmly, confidently.

"My age isn't ideal for pregnancy," She reminded him. "The risks for me and the baby are far greater than they would be if I were in my twenties or even my thirties."

Tony offered her a knowing smile and squeezed her hand. "You're fine and the baby is fine and we're all going to live happily ever after."

She shook her head, though the smile playing at her lips gave her away. She knew he was right, but her mind was still running at a mile a minute and getting stuck on the worst possible scenarios. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because," He started, eyes locked with hers, "I know."

"Well that's not very reassuring," She laughed, shaking her head.

"I think I might be able to allay some of your fears," Dr. Colin's said from the doorway. "Your test results are in Angela, and aside from your blood pressure being a little higher than I would like, you're very healthy."

"I've been under a lot of stress lately," Angela started, "I guess that's why my blood pressure is high?"

Dr. Colin's nodded. "It's not abnormally high, yet. But it can be very dangerous as your pregnancy progresses. It's important to get it under control sooner rather than later."

Tony nodded, slid off the exam table, and eased into the chair next to it. "I'll make sure all her stress disappears, doctor."

"Good," She motioned for Angela to back against the table, "we only want what best for mother and baby."

"I'll do whatever I have too." She meant it. There was nothing she wouldn't do to ensure this pregnancy went to term and that their child was as healthy as he or she could be.

"I have no doubt," Dr. Colin's replied as she showed Angela how to lie, and how to best arrange her gown for the ultrasound. "Seeing as you haven't had one of these before, I'll walk you through every step."

Angela nodded nervously and Tony leaned in close, excited. They watched with wide eyes as Dr. Colin's applied the gel, and then explained how the gel and the microphone wand worked together. They'd heard the heartbeat first, and after a few seconds the first image of their child would appear on the screen.

"I don't imagine it'll look much like a baby this early," Angela mused, eyes on the screen.

Dr. Colin's nodded, moving the wand around her abdomen. "It's about the size of a raspberry right now. "However, you will be able to see his or her arms and legs." She told them with a smile, as the faint sounds of a heartbeat wafted through the room.

They nodded deftly, smiles playing on their lips. "The heartbeat is so fast…" She was already in awe of this child.

"In this case a fast heartbeat is good. We're in the normal range," She told them, moving the wand further, until the first image of their child appeared before them. "Here we are." She pointed to a small spot on the screen, which really was no bigger than the size of a raspberry.

"Oh my…" Her words were barely there, and muffled with tears that were stinging the back of her eyes.

"Amazin," Tony breathed softly.

"Everything looks great," Dr. Colin's reported as she finished the last of the measurements she'd been taking. "If you look closely, you'll be able to see his or her arms and legs and right here," She pointed to the near the center of what they could only assume was the baby's chest, "This is the heart."

"I still don't quite believe it," Angela whispered, eyes leaving the screen long enough to glance at Tony. "We're having a baby."

"Yes we are," He blew back, all smiles as he leaned in to kiss her.

Dr. Colin's was saying something about printing stills that they could take home to show the family, scheduling another appointment, prescriptions for vitamins and a million other things, but all they could hear was the sound of their child's heartbeat pulsing through the room.

They weren't sure what they'd done to deserve such a miracle, but they were going to savor every minute.

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 7: Between Blue and Pink

**Author's notes:** Sorry for not updating sooner. I was out of town for Thanksgiving and have since been getting things ready for my Christmas trip to England.

This chapter is filler. Fluff. Smaltz. A little calm before the storm. And it's going to be a pretty rough storm. So enjoy the calm now.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Doesn't look like a baby," Hank mused, face twisted as he struggled to see what Sam, Mona and even Jonathon were fascinated by. "It looks like a pea with arms."

"It's too big to be a pea," Sam countered shaking her head. "I think she's pretty amazing."

"Yes he is," Jonathon said, eyes on the ultrasound still Mona was holding.

"In your dreams, this is my sister."

"Yeah, how can you be so sure?" Jonathon wondered, eyes on Sam.

"I already have one brother, I deserve a sister."

"I already have a sister, I deserve a brother," He tossed back, shaking his head as Sam silently mocked him.

"They're going to have this fight until we find out what we're having, aren't they?" Angela shook her head from the other side of the living room.

"Probably. They'll have it until you give birth if we don't find out," Tony mused.

Angela turned to face him, eyes wide. "You don't think we should find out what we're having?"

He shrugged. "It might be fun to find out when he or she is born."

"If you don't find out what this baby is, I'm still going to decorate the nursery in pink," Mona said, having overheard their conversation.

Angela shook her head, but her smile was still bright and playful. "If we don't find out what we're having, we can't plan."

"Sure we can," Tony nodded, "We can choose gender neutral shades and choose a boy's name and a girl's."

"Her name has to be something classic, regal…Katherine, maybe."

"Blech," Sam shook her head, "That's to old fashioned, guys. She'll need something hipper; Jade or Scarlett."

"Jade Micelli?" Tony laughed, and Angela shook her head.

"You can't name a boy Jade," Jonathon countered. "He needs something cool and tough."

"Well than naming him after Jonathon is out," Sam teased.

"If it's a boy, you have to go cool and tough," Hank echoed Jonathon's sentiments. "He needs to stand out. You could name him Bower."

"Bower?" Mona and Sam shrieked with horror.

"Bower isn't a proper first name for any child," Angela interjected with a shake of her head.

"I don't know," Tony said, watching with a knowing smile as her eyes landed on him. "I can almost hear the Mets announcers now, 'Taking the field at second base, number 42, Bower Micelli."

"See," Hank boasted his tone victorious.

"We still have to wait a few months before we can even think about finding out the baby's gender," Angela reminded them.

"It's never too start thinking about names or nursery colors," Mona said. "Or how good I'm going to look even younger and more beautiful holding a baby."

"It might be kind of fun to start thinking of names," Angela nodded, though she had no intention of settling on a name until they knew the gender of their child.

Tony nodded. "Especially if we don't find out what we're having."

Angela shook her head at him, but her smile was light and playful. "We'll talk about that later."

"I think it might be fun," Mona added. "How many true surprises are there in life?"

Sam and Jonathon shrugged, exchanging a quick glance. "I think we should be surprised."

Tony nodded with them, the three of them clearly ganging up against her opposition.

She shook her head at them. "I don't know if I can handle not knowing," She admitted through a hard sigh. "I like to have things planned, organized, categorized…"

They nodded in reply, and Tony moved toward her. "We can buy things in gender neutral colors. Choose our favorite boy name and our favorite girl name. Have everything as ready as it can be."

"You didn't know with Jonathon," Mona reminded her.

"And I didn't know when Marie was having Sam," Tony added, "It's make that first sight of him or her all the more special."

"We could do a circus theme or a jungle room…" Angela started, "in greens and browns. Some blues and purples…" Sam nodded and so did Mona, the three women seeming to forget that there was anyone else in the room as they moved toward each other.

"A jungle theme would be great…" Sam mused, as the three lost themselves in conversation.

"This is what it's going to be like for the rest of our lives, isn't it?" Hank mused, eyes on the women before him.

"Not mine," Jonathon countered, "I'm staying single."

Tony laughed aloud and shook his head. "It's all worth it."

Jonathon shook his head, less than convinced. But he had to admit this wasn't all bad. The playful fighting. His mother, sister, and grandmother lost in talk of love and babies. He didn't remember much of his life with his mom and Michael, but he did he knew wasn't like this. Wasn't happy; peaceful, wasn't a family.

This was a family. And this baby, boy or girl, his brother or his sister…was already lucky to have them.

**To be continued **


End file.
